


One Hell of a Ride

by LeftHandersRule



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Eric has a crush, M/M, Red is an ass, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHandersRule/pseuds/LeftHandersRule
Summary: Eric Forman has a little secret he wants to take to the grave, but each morning it gets a little more difficult to keep it hidden.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	One Hell of a Ride

His breathing hitched and his heart thumped against his chest. The heat from the other mans skin consumed him, bare chests brushing, teasing against each other. The way he moved on him, the look in his eyes and the way he leaned into Eric's hands as he cupped his face. The way his brows furrowed as he bit his lip, muffling any sounds that may decide to slip out. The way he pants into their kisses, wet lips brushing against chapped ones. 

_Oh God, Hyde. Oh God._

Eric felt like he would explode at any moment. His body floated in a sea of ecstasy, feeling so far away from him, yet so close. He could feel a desperate whine begin to bubble up in his throat, he was so close. Just a little more, a little more, little... more.

**"ERIC"**

Eric flung forward out of his blissful dream. His fathers voice was like jumper cables on his nads. He frantically looked around the room, head spinning around like an owl, before he realized the voice came from downstairs. He was alone in his room, and thank God too. He looked down to the tent pitched between his legs and groaned in frustration. 

"Eric!" His fathers voice boomed out again. "Get your dumb ass down there before I make you!"

"I'm up! O-one minute! Coming!"

Eric stood up from his bed, but felt the flexed muscle down below ache for attention. He looked down at his pajama bottoms, feeling his body beg for something, _someone_. God, those dreams are getting too much. Too common and far, far too real for Eric's liking. Eric began to dart his eyes around his room, searching for something, anything. _Let's see here_ , he thought. _Okay, chairs, dinner plates, gravel on a dirty road, snakes, spiders, teeth_ , teeth gently scraping against the back of his neck. _Fuck! Uhhh. Jackie! Jackie, dumb Jackie and stupid Kelso. Kelso. Laurie, the slut. Ew, Laurie, ugh. Nasty_. And with that, he was flaccid. 

Eric threw on some jeans and a polo before rushing down stairs, scared to make his father wait any longer. He found Red in the kitchen, clasping the phone in his hand. The second he saw Eric he scowled at him and faced him. Eric's Adams apple bobbed, nervously. Somehow, he felt like his father could read into his soul, peering inside those dark dreams he's been having about his best friend, his roommate. Damn, he's almost his adopted brother at this point, but he can't help the way he feels. 

"Yeah dad?" Eric's voice quivered. 

"Eric, your gonna run some errands for me."

"Okay... What?"

"Well first off, I put some boxes on the back porch. You're gonna take them to this address," Red says as he hands Eric a folded piece of paper. "Then after that, you're picking up some my tools at the hardware store."

Red pulled the phone to his ear, and spoke into it, presumably on the phone with a hardware store, or maybe a coworker. Eric tried to think of the tasks he's just been assigned, but all he could think about was those scruffy side burns and grey-blue eyes he loved so much staring back at him. He heard Red say a thank you, before hanging up the phone. 

"Alright, so what are you doing today?"

Eric thought for a moment, and brought his hands together, already beginning to count on his fingers. 

"Okay, so," Eric begins. "Take boxes to the...dum-"

"Address," Red warned. 

"Oh right. Yeah... Take boxes to... here," Eric lifted the paper in hand. Red nodded, arms folded. 

"And pick up tools?"

"Yes. Then your coming home and helping me fix some pipes."

"The bathroom pipes?"

Red looks at Eric and pinches the bridge of his own nose. "No, the pipes you smoke your dope with, dope head!" 

Eric's eyes widen slightly. Did Red find his and the guys' stash? Could he smell it? They always air the place out afterwards, but did Kelso hide the thing last time? Normally Hyde does. With a spike of anxiety running up Eric's spine, he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

"Right, right," Eric muttered. 

"Oh, and bring Steven with you."

Eric nearly choked on his own saliva. His heart skipped a beat at just Hyde's name. Why did he want Hyde to come with? Why today? Why out of all the mornings? Why does it have to be the morning he's sexually frustrated? 

"Uh, okay." Eric agreed, not wanted to seem unwilling to his father. I mean, he was, but he didn't want Red to know that. "How- how come though?"

"Is it too much for a man to not want two idiots in his house? Now get Steven and scram."

He had to bite down the urge of rebutting back to his dad with 'don't you mean three' but he chose life instead of a comeback. As he was about to call out, Hyde just so happened to make his way out of the basement, hair a mess, already wearing his sunglasses and a rock t-shirt on, but no pants. 

"Steven get your pants on and get in the car," Red barked the order out. 

"Where we goin'?"

"Not "we," you and Eric. Now go."

Hyde carelessly shrugged before spinning around on his heel as he hustled downstairs. Not long after, he jogged back up and stood beside Eric. He gave Eric's arm a slap, a signal for them to scram, and Eric nodded, feeling his cheeks flush pink. It was always hard to look Hyde in the eye, er, sunglasses after having a dream of getting plowed by him. Eric looked back to his dad and told him that their leaving. Red causally followed the boys out as he watched them load the boxes into the car. Eric opened his car door, flashing a quick glance to Hyde, who gave him a rather cheerful, cute smile. As Eric took a single step into the vehicle, he heard his dad pipe up. 

"Bye ladies, have fun," Red said while fluttering his fingers in a mock feminine way. 

"Oh we will Red!" Hyde proudly announced. Eric swallowed thickly. 'We will'? He pondered it, but decided not to focus on it, knowing he'd probably drive himself in a pit of confusion. The boys got in the car, and Red turned around. Eric could slightly hear his father call out to his mother, letting her know the boys are leaving. A small pit formed in Eric's stomach, knowing exactly what his dad was eluding to, so instead he looked to Hyde. Hyde was slouching back, arm up resting on the already rolled down window, legs spread causally in his blue jeans. 

Eric knew this was gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
